


Advent Wreath

by Wargurl83



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Dean is a little clueless, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Dean learns what an advent wreath is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Advent Wreath

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I had no idea what an advent wreath was so I had to go look it up. 
> 
> Written for NotFunnyDean's 2019 SPN Advent Calendar.

“So, it’s a wreath.”

“Yes.”

“That you hang on a door?”

“No, you don’t hang it on a door, it lays flat on a table and has candles set in it.”

“Oh, OK.” Dean was quiet for a few seconds. “Scented candles?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “No, Dean. Unscented candles or beeswax candles.”

Dean wrinkled his nose at the ring of evergreen on the table. “So… what’s the point?”

Cas pulled his phone out of his pocket and stabbed at a few times before handing it to Dean. “Here. Read this, then see me if you have any other questions.”

Dean’s eyes flicked back and forth as he read through the Wikipedia article that he’d pulled up. His eyebrows rose when he got to the end of it, and he looked around. His lips pursed together and his brow furrowed until he found what he was looking for. He got up and took the wreath to one of the tables in the library and put it in the middle.

“Stay here.”

Castiel watched as Dean ran down the hallway with his head tilted to the side in confusion. A few minutes later, Dean came back with some dark red candles.

“I know they aren’t quite the right color, but do you think these will work?”

Castiel smiled and took them from Dean, nestling them in the correct spots in the wreath. “Yes Dean, these will work perfectly.” He kissed his hunter's cheek softly in thanks for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
